Chainsaw's Crimson Shades
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Grell Sutcliff aime le rouge. Toute ses nuances, du pourpre au vermillon. OS écrit pour un défi. T pour la violence ?


Hello ! C'est ma première fanfiction postée sur ce fandom. Pas la dernière, mais certainement pas la meilleure. Voyez vous, j'ai écrit cet OS pour une journée à thème avec la SPPS (une communauté Fairy Tail.). Une heure, un thème, un OS. Le thème était donc Nuances (merci IrisJR, sadique adjointe de la SPPS ! On t'aime toi et tes ciseaux !) et si vous ne voyez pas où est la nuance là dedans, c'est normal, moi non plus *PAN*

Enfin, enfin. J'ose espérer que vous apprécierez la lecture ?

Personnages : Grell Sutcliff (parce que je les aime, lui et sa trononneuse.) et peu de William T. Spears.

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_**Chainsaw's Crimson Shades**_

Le vrombissement de sa tronçonneuse emplissait la pièce d'un doux bruit, qui semblait faire saigner les oreilles de ses victimes, autant que les multiples lames mutilaient leurs corps. Il adorait ce son plus que tout au monde. Cet outil qui vibrait sauvagement entre ses mains, avide de trancher, était parfaitement à son image.

Rouge. Et tranchant. Très tranchant.

Sa tronçonneuse ricanait dans le clair de lune, exécutant tous ses caprices sanglants. Les lanternes cinématiques s'enroulaient et se déroulaient, tandis qu'un ouragan meurtrier dansait entre les pellicules transparentes.

Le sang gouttait sur le sol en bois, éclaboussait les murs, dessinait des arabesques mortelles sur le crépi blanc.

Grell s'amusait. Il se mouvait comme un unique papillon pourpre, dansant au millieu d'une nuée de mouches. Des mouches qui gisaient au sol depuis bien longtemps, et dont les souvenirs jaillissaient, se découpant en lignes argentées dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Grell était le marjordome de la mort. Il poignardait les cinématiques insignifiantes de ses victimes, les déchirant comme un enfant capricieux plante des ciseaux dans une pauvre peluche, jusqu'à en extraire tout le rembourrage, comme il faisait jaillir leur destin hors de leur poitrine.

Les crânes brillants cliquetaient contre les branches vermillon de ses lunettes. Sa chevelure de feu virevoltait tandis qu'il coupait tout ce qui pouvait faire jaillir ce magnifique fluide rouge. Cette couleur l'avait toujours fasciné.

Ces multiples nuances, allant du rose de ses joues juqu'au pourpre qui teintait son arme favorite.

Et puis, n'étais-ce pas la couleur de l'amour ? Comment une Lady ne pouvait-elle pas apprécier cette teinte flamboyante ?

Le rouge était la couleur du sang.

Le sang, c'était ce qui maintenait les humains en vie. C'était ce qu'il suffisait de faire couler hors de leurs frêles corps pour la leur ôter.

Et lui, pouvait s'amuser tout son content avec. Trancher leurs souvenirs brumeux, déchirer les bandes de la Lanterne Cinématique.

Aucune de celles qu'il avait visionnée ce soir ne lui avait plu. Rien d'intéressant. Enfin, il se consolait de savoir que les journaux londoniens en feraient leur affaire lorsqu'on annoncerait la mort de ces Lords. Tout le monde était content.

Enfin presque.

-Avez vous bientôt fini de jouer, Sutcliff ?

La voix avait claqué, interrompant momentanément le fracas de la tronçonneuse, essuyant les larmes rouges qui voletaient dans l'air glacé.

Grell décocha un regard aguicheur à son collègue, sa tronçonneuse vrombissant toujours. Sa chevelure cessa de tourbilloner, en même temps que les dernières gerbes de sang s'immobilisèrent dans l'atmosphère, pour retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Ah, William était si stoïque...Ce spectacle vallait bien la moitié des cadavres déchiquetés par sa tronçonneuse adorée.

-Will ! Je ne t'avais même pas vu ! s'écria le shinigami en se trémoussant, apparement dans une joie folle de voir son collègue, qui de toute évidence n'était pas là pour jouer avec lui (ce qui était fort dommage, d'ailleurs) mais pour le punir. Tsk.

-Trop occuppé à commettre des infractions ? soupira le shinigami. Je suppose qu'aucune de vos victimes n'a son nom inscrit sur votre Doomsday Book ?

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres carmin de Grell. Son Doomsday Book ? Ce truc qu'il ne lisait jamais ? A la couverture rouge, qui devait sûrement être caché dans un coin de son bureau ?

Finalement, Will avait peut être plus d'humour que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Il jeta un oeil aux cadavres éparpillés dans la pièce, et songea que ces personnes n'auraient jamais pu être plus belles qu'avec ces rubans pourpres qui marbraient leur peau d'un velour poisseux.

-Tu as vu comme ils sont beaux, Will ?~ Le rouge est vraiment une belle couleur...

Le brun redressa ses lunettes.

-Je doute que vous appréciiez le rouge qui s'écoulera de votre tête quand je vous aurais assommé, Grell Sutcliff.

William déploya sa faux dans un claquement métallique. Outch. Le shinigami eut un mouvement de recul, avant d'adresser un sourire innocent à son collègue.

-Hn, je t'aime beaucoup Willu, mais il est hors de question que tu me reprennes ma chère tronçonneuse pour me donner ces infâmes ciseaux. Sincèrement, une Lady se doit d'avoir une arme digne de ce nom. déclara t-il.

Sur ces mots, le shinigami, s'élança, éclaboussant par la même occasion son collègue d'une généreuse gerbe carmin.

William plissa ses yeux d'émeraude.

Ce con avait foutu du sang partout sur son costume. Collègue ou pas, il allait définitivement lui faire la peau.

Grell jubilait. C'était une de ses nuances favorites. Le rouge de la colère. Et là, on pouvait clairement dire que William T. Spears voyait rouge.

Son Will adoré lui courrait après dans les rues brumeuses de Londres. Et quelque part, dans une ruelle, plusieurs corps gisaient, hideusement défigurés par sa tronçonneuse. Encore des heures supplémentaires ?

Son sourire s'évanouit, lorsque la main gantée de William atteignit sa chevelure écarlate. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les mèches carmin, et le tirèrent viollement en arrière.

-Willu ! hurlait Grell, la Lady que je suis ne mérite pas d'être traitée avec tant de violence !

Le shinigami serrait sa précieuse arme contre son torse, son magnifique manteau rouge prenant la poussière, tandis qu'il était maltraité contre la pierre.

-Et votre tronçonneuse n'est même pas homologuée...marmonnait le shinigami, en traînant sa victime sur les dalles.

Il allait encore devoir faire des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées pour réparer les bêtises de son collègue. Vraiment, il y avait des jours où William T. Spears aurait bien tué Grell, rien que pour savoir en combien de morceaux et de nuances de rouge différentes il le découperait.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, et je vous promets que mon prochain d'OS sera bien mieux.

_**Aeliheart974, maniaque des tronçonneuses.**_


End file.
